spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Technology
The technology of the Space Adventure's, is one of large variety. It's incredibly different from the ones we have today on Earth. The Aliens being far advanced. Communication 'Monitors' : The current trend in todays society is the monitor. An 18inch screen that covers most of a rooms wall and is built right in. A monitor can be used to display entertainment programs, surf through endless streams of data that is uploaded every second of every day. Experienced hackers can get into the locked section of this device, allowing them to download top secret technological files and more. 'VIZOR' : An illegal and worn down system that was replaced by the Monitor. It was thought to be discarded because of it's now outdatedness, but it was simply a cover-up for the fact that it can hack into almost an mechanical device of alien kind. The VIZOR system is now disguised as a pair of lens-less glasses. Currently, the only user of these glasses, is the human girl, Cheryl , who happened upon them by accident. And has yet to understand how to control them. Light Land Vehicles 'Corsair Fast-Attack-Vehicle (FAV)' : The Corsair is Mendoza's personal land vehicle. It's incredibly fast and and heavily armored, allowing Mendoza to quickly get places that would take much longer on foot. It's armed with a large laser cannon along with cloaking and stealth systems. It hovers, allowing for immunity to most landmines and the ability to cross over water. 'Infantry Support Unit (ISU)' : --- Heavy Land Vehicles Mechs 'The Basilisk' : The Basilisk Heavy Mech is not something to be ignored. It's most certainly the fiercest combat mech ever invented. It is currently used by UWUC, though few know that the model was actually stolen from the Teroare during the war. It's only used by the very high ranking officers, and is usually decorated with war paint. Basilisks main weaponry is in the form of two huge plasma cannons, capable of incinerating almost anything foolish enough to get in the way. However, these weapons must be aimed carefully due to a slow rate of fire. On it's right shoulder is a high-velocity electromagnetic cannon called a Gauss Rifle. These are extremely powerful, and one of the few ballistic weapons still in use. In the middle of the torso, there is a medium-sized rapid-fire laser cannon, primarily for use against small threats like light vehicles and infantry. The Basilisk has a personal radar system. Once destroyed, Basilisks are known to have an enormous explosion capable of leveling anything within 50 meters. Very high firepower, moderately low speed. Heavy armor. 'Uziel' : Uziel Heavy Mechs are extremely destructive weapon platforms. Capable of easily taking on two Basilisks at once, Uziels are often the symbol of power on the battlefield. On each arm there are 3 heavy laser cannons and a heavy plasma cannon. The heavy lasers fire one at a time and are arranged in a triangular form, making the trio of lasers practically rapid-fire. The plasma cannons shoot molten hot plasma to incredible ranges. On top of the cockpit is a Heavy Gauss Rifle, the most powerful weapon ever put on a bipedal design. Below the cockpit are, you guessed it, four more lasers. Uziels are literally one-man armies. The only downside is that the chassis is equipped with no missles, and has very problematic overheating issues. Pulverizing firepower, low speed. Heavy armor. 'Raptor' : Raptor Medium Mechs aren't quite as powerful as their Heavy superiors, but are still very destructive. A Raptor's main role is missile support. Armed with 32 HE missiles, Raptors commonly tear vehicles apart from afar. But don't think you're any safer up close. On each arm is a heavy laser and a medium laser, along with four more medium lasers on its torso. Raptors have high firepower and a moderately high speed. Moderately heavy armor. 'Corivs' : Corvis Medium Mechs the same primary role as Raptors: Missle Support. Corivs are armed with a greater 40 HE missiles, but have much less direct laser firepower. Two medium lasers dominate each arm, and a turret below the torso is armed with two smaller lasers. The turret can be controlled by the main pilot, or a secondary pilot. High firepower, high speed, moderate amounts of armor. 'Hollander' : Hollander Light Mechs are also missle support mechs. Its arms consist of 30 missiles, though non High Explosive like the Crovis' and Raptor's. Direct attack weaponry includes two heavy pulse lasers. Light armor, moderate firepower, extremely high speed. 'Thistle' : Thistle Light Mechs are the lightest mechs used by the UWUC military. They are only armed with six medium lasers. Moderately light armor, moderately low firepower, moderately high speed. 'Firehawk' : Mainly an intelligence mech, Firehawks are not to be used for direct combat. Their left arm has nothing but intel equipment, such as communication devices, radars, etc. It's right arm houses a particle projectile cannon, or PPC, which does very high damage and EMPs anything it hits. Secondary weapon is a single laser. Low firepower, moderately high armor, low speed. : Tanks 'A-11 Marauder Heavy Assault Tanks' : Marauders are the standard assault tank used by the UWUC military. Armed with a Heavy Gauss Rifle, the same weapon on Uziels. Marauders have extremely heavy armor. The drawback of this extreme firepower and armor is that no current personal hover platform can lift it. Low speed. 'T-5 Apocalypse Tank' : Apocalypse Tanks earn their name through immense firepower. They have the same problem as Marauders, in the fact they cannot hover. Multiple gunners. The main gunner has control over the main turret, and is armed with two Heavy Railguns, 16 missiles, and two medium lasers. The secondary gunner, who controls the top turret, has 2 pulse lasers and 44 small anti-personnel rockets. Heavy armor, extremely slow. : 'Titan MBTs' : Titan Main Battle Tanks make up most of UWUC's vehicular arsenal. Armed with a Gauss Rifle and two secondary gunners, each with a medium laser. The primary gunner, along with the Gauss Rifle, has two HE missiles. Heavy armor, moderately low speed. : 'Centurion HHTs' : Centurion Heavy Hover Tanks are armed with two Light Gauss and 18 anti-personnel rockets. Gunner armed with a pulse laser. Heavy armor, moderately high speed. Can cross any terrain. : 'Advocate Hover Tanks' : Advocates are more cheaply made hover tanks. Armed with a Heavy PPC and four HE rockets, Advoactes have no gunners. Moderately heavy armor, moderately high speed. Can cross any terrain. : APCs and IFVs 'Caduceus APC' : Caduceus APCs are armed with a heavy plasma cannon. Primary role is transport. Can hold driver, gunner, vehicular commander, and sixteen passengers. 'Swiftwind IFV' : Swiftwinds are fast and heavily armored at the same time. Armed with a pulse laser and 4 Specialty Missliles. Specialty Missiles, or SMs, can be locked on to any large heat source, whether it be an aircraft, helicopter, tank, sedan, or organism. Primary role is Support. Can hold a driver, gunner, and seven passengers. High speed, moderately high armor. 'ZSU-85 Halftrack' : Halftracks have half of their movement dedicated to tracks and the other have to wheels, hence the name. Not used by UWUC but instead by the Hunter's Trade Union and militia groups. It's armed with eight rapid-fire medium laser cannons operated by a single gunner, and the six passengers also have their own medium laser. Very effective anti-infantry vehicle. Many can be found on planets like Sigma. Heavy armor, moderately low speed. Atmospheric Air Vehicles 'A-5 Sparrowhawk' Sparrowhawks are highly advanced VTOL-type aircraft. They are the main form of air attack used by UWUC forces. Full use requires two pilots. The main pilot controls flight, along with six HE Specialty Missiles and four pulse lasers. The second pilot controls the turret, armed with three heavy pulse lasers. Turret has a small spool time, but rains fire like a hurricane from hell. Equipped with decoys, which are basically like flares. Heavy armor, moderate speed, moderate maneuverability. Very new design. 'VL-411 Davion' Davion Gunships are powerful antitank weapon platforms. Armed with two rocket pods and eight specialty missles and a pulse laser. Secondary gunner required for laser. Equipped with decoys. Moderate armor, high speed, moderate maneuverability. 'VL-410B Eagle' Eagles have their primary role as transporting infantry and vehicles from one area to another. Can carry a 8 passengers along with its two gunners, pilot, and copilot. No frontal weapons. Small Laser mounted on each side. Heavy armor, moderate speed, low maneuverability. 'N2 Venom' Venoms are also VTOLs. Mainly used by the Hunter's Trade Union, but there are some on active duty in UWUC's military. Armed with four medium lasers. One pilot. Moderate armor, speed, and maneuverability. Equipped with stealth capability. 'N1 Cobra' Cobras are the predecessor of Venoms, armed with two heavy lasers and stealth capability. Very few in UWUC's military but common in other groups, like the Hunter's Trade Union. One pilot. Moderate armor and maneuverability. High speed. Spaceships :::::::::: References: :::::::::: Interceptors > Interceptors :::::::::: Interceptors > Bombers :::::::::: Bombers > Any non-fighter vessel :::::::::: Battleship > Cruisers (Depends) and Frigates :::::::::: Cruiser > Destroyers and Battleships (Depends) :::::::::: Destroyer > Frigate :::::::::: War / Flak Frigate > Fighters & Bombers :::::::::: Everything > Scout Frigate :::::::::: :::::::::: Bow = Front :::::::::: Aft = Back :::::::::: Port = Left :::::::::: Starboard = Right :::::::::: Deck = Top :::::::::: Hull = Bottom 'Celestial Raven' : The Celestial Raven is an illegal spaceship that is not registered on any of the alien databases, as it is of custom design. The human, Game , constructed the spaceship out of spare parts, and thus isn't the most well-constructed. Though Game says that using an experimental fuel, it is the fastest spaceship ever made. This has yet to be proven. Though it has been noted that it traveled over 700,000 light years in under a week. The spaceship has been severely damaged after a run in with Evoknights and is left in disrepair. It is unknown if Game will choose to rebuild the craft. 'Solar Eclipse' : The Solar Eclipse is a modified Stilakus-class Battleship fit to meet Mendoza's needs. Mendoza has changed the ship so much, it no longer resembles the original Arcova and thus isn't registered on alien databases, much like the Celestial Raven. The original Arcova was actually much longer, but Mendoza shortened the ship to make it much faster. The default crew compartment of almost 8,000 was shortened to a mere 50. The space was taken up by a cargo hold and upgrades of a colossal reactor, providing the needed energy for speed and the numerous concealed weapon systems on the Solar Eclipse. The Solar Eclipse is equipped with a stealth and cloaking generator, but this requires massive amount of energy, so energy must be diverted from weapons or the engines to power it. The Solar Eclipse is, predictably, illegal. 'Devil's Claw' : The Devil's Claw is Mendoza's second ship, a lightning-fast single-person starship. When Mendoza's job calls for infiltration or kidnapping, and not simply obliterating, this is his ship of choice. The Devil's Claw will intercept the target vessel and then eject its pilot toward the ship while travelling parallel alongside it, for any other angle would destroy Mendoza on impact with the other ship. Then, a navmap will guide the unmanned aircraft back to Mendoza's home on Weavon. The Devil's Claw is lightly armed and armored, but makes up for it with cloaking and stealth. '???' : It's alive. 'Goliath-Class Battleship' : The Goliath truly earns its name. Goliath-Class Battleships are much larger than any other known vessel. They slightly resemble that of a human's World War II-era battleship. Their main weaponry consists of 24 heavy Spectrum cannons, 12 on the deck and 12 on the hull. On the bow deck there are also 48 cruise missile launchers.Additionally, Goliaths have 36 Anti-strikecraft (AS) lasers. A moderately large hanger is located on the bow hull. On the battleship's two "wings", there are 2 heavy plasma cannons each and its most devastating weaponry; twelve nuclear missiles. Goliaths have extremely heavy armor and are excruciatingly slow. 'Stilakus-Class Battleship' : Guns, guns, and more guns. The Stilakus Battleship (Hull) is probably the most feared weapon in the documented universe. It's bristling with guns, big and small, ready to rip apart anything in its path. The Goliath may be bigger, but the Stilakus packs a bigger iron-knuckled plasma punch. Ten dual heavy plasma cannons decorate the top deck of the battleship while six quad (4) barreled heavy plasma cannons are spread about the underside of the vessel. Two dual Devastator-class plasma cannons (One port, one starboard) are the Stilakus' main heavy weapons, and they excel in ripping apart just about anything. Two more dual heavy plasma cannons are next to the Devastator cannons. On the top deck, just above the Devastators, are four (two port, two starboard) Gatling Plasma cannons for anti-strikecraft defense. Along with the ultra-heavy weaponry, the Stilakus has a considerable amount of armor. The Stilakus are very slow, but faster than Goliaths and Serevuns. Moderately-sized hangars are located on aft deck and bow hull. 'Serevun-Class Battleship' : The Serevun Battleship can singlehandedly dominate in space and on the ground. On its starboard side, the Serevun has not one but two gigantic beam lasers capable of penetrating a planet's atmosphere and wrecking havoc on its inhabitants. Ground, stone, steel, and flesh will be incinerated. Along with the lasers are eight heavy laser cannons (four port, four starboard) for large ships and four Gatling plasma cannons for fighter defense. 24 missile tubes (12 port, 12 starboard) also poke out of the Serevun. A large turret on the starboard side has twelve barrels loaded with specialized high-velocity armor-piercing shells. They can rip through armor like a hot knife through butter...Unfortunately, they cut through shields like a sponge through an airplane. Weapon-wise, this ship is vulnerable to attack on the port side. This ship also has no bow or aft weapons. Moderately sized hangar located on aft side, above the engines. Serevuns, not surprisingly, are slow. 'Arrack-Class Assault Ship' : Arrack-Class Vessels 'Argonev-Class Supercarrier' : Argonev-Class Supercarriers 'Cielo-Class Carrier' : Cielo-Class Carriers 'Skarovas-Class Heavy Cruiser' : Skarovas Heavy Cruisers have their weapon inventory dominated by missile launchers. 'Rapture-Class Heavy Cruiser' : Rapture Heavy Cruisers 'Arcova-Class Cruiser' : Arcova Cruisers are not to be played with. The ship is actually built around one large gun, called the Novalith Prototype Cannon. The Novalith is used as a long-range weapon, usually capable of taking out anything less than a supercarrier in one blast. The Novalith is in the middle of the ship, with the barrel in the bow's center. Along with the Novalith are four bow-facing heavy laser cannons, 2 on each port and starboard edge. There are also four AS lasers on the deck and four on the hull. Moderately heavy armor, moderate speed. 'Marza-Class Cruiser' : Marza-Class Cruisers are recognizable by their very broad shape. 'Karrastra-Class Heavy Destroyer' : Karrastra Heavy Destroyers have an easily recognizable shape. 'Orkulus-Class Heavy Destroyer' : Orkulus Heavy Destroyers < (Change) are much more common then Karrastra-Class vessels. 'Radiance-Class Heavy Destroyer' : Radiance Destroyers have a very unique and rare design. These ships are actually powerful enough to be considered small Battleships. Their reactor is powered by an experimental substance, making the ship very fast and making its weapons very powerful, though with overall instability. Their bow deck is armed with three heavy triple-barreled plasma cannons. The aft deck, port, and starboard sides are armed with two plasma cannons and three AS lasers each. Several engines, very fast, moderately heavy armor. 'Krosov-Class Destroyer' : Krosov Destroyers are very common throughout the galaxy and are even used in regular (non UWUC) police forces. Bow weaponry includes two heavy laser cannons. 2 Anti-strikecraft lasers decorate all deck and hull sides, totaling at 8 AS lasers. Moderate armor, moderately high speed. '________-Class Destroyer' : __________-Class Destroyers 'Iconus-Class War Frigate' : Iconus War Frigates have a rather odd appearance. 'Sova-Class War Frigate' : Sova-Class War Frigates 'Janrak-Class Scout Frigate' : Janrak Scouts 'Jikara-Class Scout Frigate (Name not official)' : - 'Halcyon-Class Flak Frigate' : - 'Lansurak-Class Flak Frigate' : - 'Ravastra-Class Interceptor' : Ravastra-Class Intercepters are known for their extreme maneuverability. Armed with 2 pulse lasers. Missile payloads vary. Extremely high speed and agility, moderate armor. 'Trident-Class Interceptor' : Trident Intercepters are the most common intercepter in the galaxy. They are fast, agile, and powerful, and are the main strikecraft of UWUC military forces. Armed with six pulse lasers. Missile payloads vary. High speed, high maneuverability, heavy armor. 'Kodiak-Class Bomber' : Kodiak Heavy Bombers have a strictly anti-warship role. Armed with High-Penetration Timed Explosion bombs and two pulse lasers, the Kodiak is something to be feared among frigates and battleships alike. Bad fighting intercepters, and can easily be shot down by one. Moderate speed, low maneuverability, heavy armor. 'Protev-Class Bomber' : Protev Light Bombers are UWUC's most common bomber. Payloads vary. Small bomb compartment, one pulse laser. Moderately high speed, moderate maneuverability, light armor. Weapons ''Assault Rifles'' 'M83 "Phoenix"' : The Phoenix is a high-powered Semi-Automatic laser rifle. The laser is found in armies all across the universe and has proved very accurate, effective, and efficient. The M83 is known as the 'Phoenix' because of what the barrel looks like after prolonged firing. It has a very good cooldown unit, but once that is overloaded, the barrel of the weapon itself can quickly melt and burn the user. Explosions from the implanted battery have also occurred. Also effective against light vehicles. Includes detachable scope for easy transport. 'M91 "Shredder"' : The Shredder is more like an automatic version of the M83. Each individual laser is less powerful than the M83's, but the M91 can dish out a lot more firepower. It sacrifices laser intensity and accuracy for a rate of fire, and thus is one of the fastest firing weapons in the galaxy. Like it's nickname implies, the M91's lasers can literally shred a person. The M91 has a much longer battery life then the M83, but is also harder to carry. Optional short-range scope. 'Rayazak R11 Assault Rifle' : :: Literally the most common and best known weapoon in the galaxy. It is like the modern day AK-47; it's cheap, lightweight, and very easy to carry. The R11 is fully automatic and double barreled, allowing for a very fast rate of fire and an even faster overheating problem. The battery inside has to be replaced every once in a while. The R11's lasers are moderately powerful and fairly effective against light vehicles. There are currently no compatible scopes for this weapon. Very inaccurate. 'Tharsis MK III' : The Tharsis MK III is a weapon of Chromakan origin that fires one continuous beam. The blueish-purplish laser severely burns anything it touches. It can burn straight through flesh in mere seconds, but is far less effective against armor. It overheats with prolonged use. 'Raveshaw XM-30 Heavy Plasma Rifle' : The Raveshaw XM-30 (Rah - Veh - Shaw) is a multi-purpose plasma weapon with extremely deadly projectiles. It can serve nearly any role. There is a switch on the side of the rifle that allows the user to switch between automatic and semi-automatic modes. On semi-automatic, the rifle's trigger can be held for a supercharged blast that will disintegrate almost anything that it happens to hit, and a scope enables use as a sniper weapon. Overheating is not a severe problem with this weapon, and neither is changing it's battery. The Raveshaw is so powerful the UWUC deemed it illegal and forcibly stopped production of the weapon, thus making it extremely rare. Being caught with one is an instant death penalty. The only downside of the XM-30, other the being illegal of course, is it's very heavy weight. Mendoza is most commonly seen with the Raveshaw. 'Jagatai H-4 "Oppressor" Heavy Assault Rifle' : The Jagatai H-4 is a moderately expensive assault rifle. It is unusual in the fact that it fires a neon green bolt of energy. The "Oppressor" as it is sometimes called, is semiautomatic, and the user can't fire the weapon too much without pausing or the weapon will quickly overheat.The Oppressor is rather large and hard to carry, but it packs a punch that can tear a sizeable hole in most vehicles, including tanks. The neon green bolt explodes on impact. Scopes are very rare but do exist for the H-4. Notable problems are the recoil, kickback, and its rather short battery life. Very loud. '"Harbinger" Marksman Rifle' : The Harbinger is a short-range marksman rifle. It's not large or powerful enough to be considered a sniper rifle, but it has a much longer ranger than weapons like the R11. It fires a bright blue laser that does considerable damage to the target. The Harbinger is extremely lightweight, even lighter than the Krakken S-2, but can have overheating problems with prolonged firing. Detachable accurate scope included. : ''Long-Range Rifles'' 'XM-11 Sniper Rifle' : The XM-11 Sniper Rifle is a plasma rifle that can fire consecutive rounds in succession at a moments notice. It is charged by a canister of red substance that seems to be infinite, the only downside to this weapon is the cooldown period. The weapon also includes an accurate scoping nozzle that can lock on to heat signature. 'Arasaka A-4 Sniper Rifle' : The Arasaka A-5 "Antorak" can be a bit of a mouthful...of laser. The Antorak fires an extremely fast, short orange bolt, about the size of a bullet. The A-4 excels at piercing armor. Its sometimes preferred over the XM-11 because of its much lighter weight. The "Triple A" is just about the most accurate weapon in production. 'Sovetek K-5 Enhanced Marksman Rifle' : The Sovetek EMR is a very effective medium- to long-range rifle. It rarely overheats, and fires a powerful blast of relaxing navy blue. Powered by a Rithsinium battery that must be replaced every once in a while. The K-5 also has an accurate scope that can be switched to view thermal imagery. The only downside of the K-5 is its noticeable heavy weight. 'X-2 Gemini Rifle' : Why is the X-2 Gemini called what it is? Because of its multi-purpose role as a LRR and Assault Rifle. Its main role is being a sniper weapon, with a long range scope. However, the scope is not as accurate nor has the zoom of other LRR and EMR scopes. It also isn't quite as powerful. But the reason of having the name "Gemini" is because of a second underbarrel weapon. By moving a knob on the side of the gun, the user can switch from firing sniper rounds to an automatic spray of light lasers, like a lighter form of the R11. Not quite as powerful, but thankfully more accurate. Ammo comes from different batteries, who individually must be replaced after some time. This weapon is a bit rare. ''Shotguns'' 'Avante Assault Weapon' : The Avante is a very feared multi purpose weapon. It is a highly sophisticated automatic 2-Gauge shotgun. It would certainly be named "Shredder" if the M-93 hadn't already taken it. The Avante can tear anything to pieces if it gets too close, except for heavily armored things like tanks and mechs. It's multi purpose because it can be loaded with 2-Gauge ballistic rounds or plasma rifle rounds to become an automatic assault rifle. However, it doesn't have very good rifle sights. Its 2-Gauge rounds aren't like modern-day rounds, though; they're a bright blue hardened rithsinium-coated round. The Avante is a bit on the heavy side, and has extreme kickback and recoil. 2-Gauge Ballistic rounds must be reloaded after use, like a modern-day weapon. Very high rate of fire with both ammunition. 'M-5 Armali Shotgun' : The Armali is the most common shotgun. It's semi automatic and 2-Gauge, firing rounds very similar to the Avante. Moderately heavy and bulky. Problematic kickback and recoil. 'M-3 Eros Shotgun' : The M-3 Eros is one of few pump action shotguns in existence. Why? Because no one really likes pump-actions. However, the M-3 is also by far the cheapest. It uses bullet fragmentation rounds, like modern-day shotguns, by default. But some are customized to use Avante/M-5 rounds. Moderate kickback and recoil. ''Anti-Armor / Explosive Weapons'' 'S-12 "Sunburst" Anti-Tank Laser Cannon' : The Sunburst Laser Cannon is a large and bulky cannon capable of unleashing hell on anything its laser touches. Tank in your way? Now its ashes. Problem solved. Exaggeration? Not at all. The crimson laser the Sunburst fires can level anything it touches. But there are several downsides of the Sunburst. Not only must it's battery be replaced after each and every shot, but it's so bulky and heavy to carry that most armies sacrifice the sheer firepower for having good backs in the near future. Not surprisingly, it's very expensive. Scope included. 'G23 "Punisher" Anti-Tank Rocket' : The Punisher is a heavy anti-tank rocket capable of destroying most armored vehicles in one or two hits. It's a very heavy weapon, but not near as heavy as the S-12. It's power and price has made the G23 a standard in most armies. The G23 can fire to types of ballistic missiles. The standard missile explodes on impact, while the secondary, a penetrator round, will pierce through armor and then detonate. 'P-1 Anti-Tank Proton Launcher (ATPL)' : The P-1 ATPL is a cheap and lightweight anti-armor weapon. As its name implies, the P-1 doesn't fire a ballistic missile but instead fires a superheated and explosive ball of energy. It doesn't do as much damage as the G23, but is still an effective weapon. It is much easier to carry and much cheaper compared to other heavy weapons. Plus, it never needs to be reloaded and requires no battery use. 'T-6 POW (Powered Ordinance Weapon)' : The T-6 POW is a common grenade launcher. Its primary role is to shoot an anti-personnel round over obstacles and kill the infantry hiding behind said obstacle. But, its role mainly varies on what grenade is loaded into the firing chamber. It came fire any common grenade, including the classic fragmentation, adhesive grenades, thermite grenades, flashbang / smoke grenades, and sensor fuzed grenades. (No, that is not a typo.) Grenades are explained further down. 'T-7 ROW (Rapid Ordinance Weapon)' : The successor to the T-6, the new T-7 ROW is pretty much the exact same as the T-6. However, this grenade launcher has a much larger firing chamber that can hold up to 12 grenades compared to the T-6's one. Another notable feature would the fact that the ROW is automatic. Downsides to this weapon would be having to carry lots of explosive ammunition around, plus the weapon itself is heavy. ''Pistols and other sidearms'' 'L16 Heavy Sidearm Weapon (HSW)' : The L16 HSW is a moderately powerful sidearm. It is the one of the most common weapons in the galaxy, second only to the R11. It is very reliable, because it never overheats and never needs to have its battery replaced. However, it's simply not powerful enough to be used as a main weapon and should only be used as a last resort. 'Krakken S-2 Sidearm' : The Krakken is an uncommon sidearm. It fires long, bright blue lasers. Contrary to popular belief that the Heavy Sidearm Weapon is the most powerful sidearm, the Krakken is much more powerful. However, it also has overheating problems. ''Other'' 'Hydra 6' : The Hyrda 6 developed by rogue engineer Deus Hjorck. It is a spatial plasma laser that can disintegrate almost anything it touches. It is normally placed on spaceships, but can be carried into a war zone just as easy. It takes a moment for it to charge before it fires a grand blue balls of plasma. It has not been mass produced as of yet, and has only been seen on Deus Hjorck's spaceship. ''Grenades'' 'Fragmentation Grenade' : As the name implies, after a 5 second fuse, the grenade will explode and sharp superheated shards will slice through anything close enough to the blast. 'Adhesive Grenades' : Once again, it's easy to guess what this grenade does. One side of the grenade is sticky, and the other side isn't. The user grabs the grenade's non-sticky side and activates the fuse via a button, and throws it onto whatever he wants, and hopefully the sticky side will come into contact with the target. Instead of fragmenting, the Adhesive Grenade explodes much like a rocket would, using it's power as a shockwave. Adhesive grenades can be used effectively against structures, vehicles, and infantry. However, you must be a good thrower or the only way you'll hit the target with the sticky side is through luck. And that's assuming you grab the grenade's non-sticky side in the first place. The fuse can be set to detonate in an allotted time frame, or be detonated by a remote control. 'Thermite Grenades' : Thermite grenades are activated by a button on the top of the cylindrical grenade. After a five second fuse, the grenade explodes and napalm will violently engulf the area, incinerating flesh and and melting through some metals. Because of the shape of Thermites, they are not very aerodynamic and thus can't be thrown far distances. 'Sensor Fuzed Grenades' : Sensor fuzed grenades are very powerful. Consequently, they are larger and heavier than other grenades. Once activated, a six second fuse will flash by and the SFG will explode like an adhesive grenade, sending a shockwave out. Then, 27 smaller grenades previously hidden inside will bounce around in every direction, each with a one second fuse. After that, each pellet will explode with just a little bit less power than a single Adhesive grenade. Anything within the blast radius will almost certainly be killed. Robots 'Robovant' : Robovant is a robot designed by Game . The original Robovant, was an obsolete model of an Enforcer Drone. When Game rebuilt him, he took a more humanoid turn for the robot, even choosing to dress it up like a human. The robot can transform it's arm into a gun that resembles a rifle, but fires out electricity. He created the robot, after saving Len from the clutches of Deus Hjorck , keeping it around as a constant bodyguard and friend. He can communicate with the robot through his powers and often speaks to him for guidence, but truly, Robovant is just a conscience manifested into robot form. 'Model 4Ward' : This model of robot is one of unique design, in that it is so bulky, but in that is where it's powers lie. The Model 4Ward was built to move forward on the technological side of Sigma. It was mass produced and spread throughout the galaxy. Now it can be found on, Weavon, Sigma, Varsia, and Boykkin. They were built to build buildings, and are almost indestructible. They can scale buildings using the jetpacks on their backs, and are incredibly expendable for their simplicity. 'Enforcer Drones' : The Enforcer Drones were built to enforce the rules of Sigma. They are manufactured at Pusanem and are sold throughout Sigma to various police departments. The income goes to the UWUC's pocket. The drones are incredibly powerful, wielding a mass of weapons and being able to deal out punishment to any criminal. There are a large number in Pusanem near where the prison is held. Miscellaneous 'Anti-gravity Jetpack' : The anti-gravity jetpack is mostly used in war, compared to the Ichzer, it is not mass produced for children. This is so much more dangerous as it propels the wearer to high-altitudes in an instant, requires and experience amount of training to be used effectively. 'Autotranslating Chip' : The Autotranslating Chip is an ingenious device that instantly translate any alien language into the native language of the chip person. This also works on maps, books, and more. This chip is implanted into a part of the brain, and stays permanently, unless destroyed. As of yet, the chip is impossible to destroy. 'Ichzer' : The Ichzer , made by the an alien professor and toy developer, is a hoverboard that can travel at a total of twenty miles per hour. It moves by recycling oxygen in the air and using it as a propulsion unit. Similar to a snowboard, the drivers feet are strapped onto the hoverboard by metal cuffs. Category:Technology